gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiss (Species)
Part of the Chiss article series. ★ Chiss are the only known members of an unnamed clade of organisms, hailing from a subarctic planet on the edges of the solar system and oddly similar to humans biologically. Description "Humanoid," in appearance and fiercely loyal to the ideals of family, tradition, and the arts, Chiss stand out easily in a crowd of humans thanks to their distinctive blue skin, red eyes, and blue or black hair. Though Chiss have naturally high metabolism rates and replicate cells in a superior fashion compared to humans, many modern Chiss have a significantly lower "lifespan," than their peachy counterparts due to the abject luxury most of them live in (which leads to unhealthy lifestyle choices) and their eagerness to engage in war (which is an unhealthy lifestyle choice in and of itself). It is also worth noting that most healthy Chiss remain fertile essentially up until the moment they die; infertility rates are much higher among crossbred Chiss-Humans. The Chiss are an idealistic people who share the arrogance and entitlement of their Supreme Leader. Their society is dominated by science, arts, and the glory of war, and most would happily spread the good word of Benthamic to any curious onlooker. Interspecies relations between Chiss and humans has faded into obscurity, but sexual reproduction between the two species was fairly commonplace in ancient times. Though intercourse between the two would often yield infertile offspring, successful spawn are described as perfectly healthy most of the time. Children of Chiss and humans were, however, often quite strange in appearance, displaying a variety of traits depending what alleles were exhibited by the parents; some had peachy human skin, red eyes, and navy blue hair while others had blue Chiss skin, shining auburn eyes, and light brown hair. A notable example of interspecies mating between humans and Chiss is the Zoomeropolitan leader MC Zoomer, who displayed red eyes and blue hair but had completely human features otherwise. Chiss are not known to be able to mate with any other species aside from humans, though tests involving native fruit bats have been conducted. History Much of early Chiss history is extremely vague and missing essential stretches in time, thanks in part to lack of technological capabilities but mostly due to savage warlords deleting all records of their conquered enemies. What is known is that modern Chiss are descendants of a race of aliens from the planet Kalendrite, which they were forced to abandon due to the planet's impending destruction. Many attribute the planet's destruction to natural causes, but some question the legitimacy of this claim. Preaching that he had foreseen the planet's destruction, the then Chiss Emperor rallied the planet's people and united them under his brutal but efficient regime. In a matter of decades, the Emperor converted a race of tribal warriors into a "highly advanced society of rocket scientists," and began the development of a massive public works project dubbed "the Rift," which is only described as a "device willed into existence by the blessed Celestians," that would allow the doomed Chiss species to live on by escaping to the closest habitable planet. Construction of the Rift was finished days before the planet's total annihilation. Shaken but not beyond salvation, the long-suffering Chiss flocked to their prophetic Emperor's side and followed him to a strange green planet. Soon after arriving, the Chiss pilgrims came across the native human inhabitants and began to mate with them. The Chiss settled in a land they dubbed The Chiss Descendancy, which was similar in climate to their lost home of Kalendrite. In time, Chiss were common sights across the world, though in the coming centuries many leaders woud rise that sought to segregate them. One such leader was the nefarious Lord Fog, a descendant of the original Chiss Emperor. Fog waged countless wars against humanity and sought to prevent his "children," from leaving the holy land of the Descendancy. However, Fog's exploits caught up to him and he was eventually murdered by the patriotic Chiss General Benthamic, who feared that his ways would lead the Chiss people to extinction. Benthamic rallied the remaining Chiss and formed the Second Advent, vowing to one day reclaim The Chiss Descendancy from the humans who now occupied it following the devastating Blue War. Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations